Network 10/Other
Logos 1970–1980 0-10 2.png|1974-1980 Variant 1983–1988 SAS10 1984-87.jpg|SAS-10 Variant, 1985-1987 1988–1989 Network_Ten_1988_Symbol.svg|Symbol Network_Ten_1988_Symbol_Print.svg|Symbol print Network_Ten_1988_Wormark.svg|Wordmark 1989–1991 10_TV_Australia_(1990).png|1990-1991 variant 10_Capital_(1989).png|CTC-7 variant, used in Canberra as "10 Capital" 1991–2018 IMG_1066.PNG|3D variant (1991-1995) Network 10 Productions 1991.png|3D variant with byline The Entertainment Network (1991).png|The Entertainment Network GW303H232.png|1993-1996 variant Network Ten Logo (1995-1999).png|1995-1999 variant 419532 Ten-logo 2colour-0.svg|Flat variant (1995-1996, 1999-2008) Ten Digital Logo.png|Digital television variant used alongsides the main logo (2001) Tenlogoanimated.gif|Animated logo variant (1999-2001) IMG 1271.PNG|3D variant (2001-2002) File:Channel_Ten_mid_2000s.png|Mid 2000s Outline/Flat Variant Network_Ten_logo_(solid_yellow).svg|Short-lived yellow 2D variant (Jan–May 2012) Network Ten Solid Blue 2012.svg|Short-lived blue 2D variant (Jan–May 2012) TenplayTVGuide.svg|Flat variant (used on Tenplay) Network Ten Flat Logo.svg|Flat variant Network Ten 2016Logo.png|Retextured variant used for bug and logo animation (2016–2018) TEN_heart_logo.png|Heart-shaped variant used to promote The Bachelor/The Bachelorette Ten_2014numeral.svg|Numerical 10 used on-air as a secondary logo (2014-2018) Network Ten Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics vertical lockup Network Ten Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics horizontal lockup Network 10 Sochi 2014 Logo.png|Sochi 2014 variant 2018–present Network 10 2018 alt.svg|Alternate variant Network 10 (purple variant).svg|Purple variant Network 10 (green variant).svg|Green variant Network 10 (orange variant).svg|Orange variant Network 10 (pink variant).svg|Pink variant Network 10 (red variant).svg|Red variant Network 10 (cyan variant).svg|Cyan variant Network 10 (yellow variant).svg|Yellow variant Network 10 (black variant).svg|Black variant Network 10 (brown variant).svg|Brown variant Network 10 (Bachelor variant).svg|Special variant used to promote The Bachelor/Bachelorette Australia with a heart-shaped negative space in the “0” ID's 1964-1970 ATV0 1964-65.JPG|1964-65 ATV-0 ID ATV0 1967-68.JPG|1967-68 ATV-0 ID 0 Brisbane (1968).JPG|1968 TVQ-0 ID 1970-1980 SAS10 1972.png|1972 SAS-10 ID 10 Sydney (1973-74).JPG|1973-74 TEN-10 ID ATV0 1974-75 3.png|1974-75 ATV-0 ID 0 Brisbane (1974-75).JPG|1974-75 TVQ-0 ID 10 Sydney (1974-75 2).JPG|1975-77 TEN-10 ID Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 11.56.39 am.png|Summer 1975/76 ATV-0 ID ATV0 1976 2.jpg|1976 ATV-0 ID Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 11.57.28 am.png|1977 ATV-0 & TVQ-0 ID 10 Sydney (1977).JPG|1977 TEN-10 ID 10 Adelaide (1977).JPG|1977 SAS-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1977-78).png|Summer 1977/78 ATV-0 & TVQ-0 ID ATV0 1978.JPG|1978 ATV-0 ID 10 Sydney (1978).png|1978 TEN-10 ID TVQ0 1978.png|1978 TVQ-0 ID 10 Adelaide (1978).JPG|1978 SAS-10 ID ATV0 1979.png|1979 ATV-0 ID 10 Sydney (1979).jpg|1979 TEN-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1979).JPG|1979 TVQ-0 ID 10 Adelaide (1979 1).png|1979 SAS-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1979-80 Summer).JPG|Summer 1979/80 TVQ-0 ID 1980-1991 Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 11.53.37 am.png|1980 ATV-10 ID 10 Sydney (1980-81).JPG|1980-81 TEN-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1980).png|1980 TVQ-0 ID ATV10 1980-81 Summer.jpg|Summer 1980/81 ATV-10 ID ATV10 1981.JPG|1981 ATV-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1981).jpg|1981 TVQ-0 ID 10 Adelaide (1981).png|1981 SAS-10 ID 10 Adelaide (1981-82).png|Mid 1981-82 SAS-10 ID ATV10 1981-82 Summer.JPG|Summer 1981/82 ATV-10 ID ATV10 1982 2.JPG|1982 ATV-10 ID 10 Sydney (1982-83).png|1982-83 TEN-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1982-83).JPG|1982-83 TVQ-0 ID 10 Adelaide (1983).JPG|1982-83 SAS-10 ID 10 Adelaide (1983-84).png|1983-84 ATV-10 & SAS-10 ID 387.png|1983-84 TEN-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1983-84).JPG|1983-84 TVQ-0 ID ATV10 1984 Sports Logo.jpg|1984 ATV-10 Sports Opener ATV10 1984 Olympics.png|1984 ATV-10 & SAS-10 ID used to promote the 1984 Olympics 10 Sydney (1984 2).jpg|1984 TEN-10 Sports Opener 10 Sydney (1984).JPG|1984 TEN-10 ID used to promote the 1984 Olympics 10 Sydney (1984 1).jpg|Alternate TEN-10 ID used to promote the 1984 Olympics 0 Brisbane (1984-86).JPG|1984-86 TVQ-0 ID 0 Brisbane (1984 1).jpg|1984 TVQ-0 Sports Opener TVQ0 1984 Olympics.png|1984 TVQ-0 ID used to promote the 1984 Olympics Ten 1985-88.png|1985-88 ATV-10 ID, 1985-86 SAS-10 ID, 1987-88 TEN-10 ID Network_10_(1986).png|1985-86 TEN-10 ID & 1986 SAS-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1986-88 2).png|1986-88 TVQ-0 ID 10 Adelaide (1987 1).JPG|1987 SAS-10 ID 10 Adelaide (1987-88).png|1987-88 ADS-10 ID 0 Brisbane (1988).JPG|1988 TVQ-0 ID 523cde10b2975 preview-300.jpg|1988 ID 91c75a24f0dbc283ec42b271eef23f50.jpg|1988 TVQ-10 ID Ten 1988 Olympics Promo.png|1988 ID used to promote the 1988 Olympics. Orangebowl.png|1989 ID 10 Brisbane (1989).JPG|1989 TVQ-10 ID CTC7 1989.png|1989 CTC-7 ID ATV10 1989.png|23-31 July 1989 ATV-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-11-19h27m38s460.png|1989-90 ATV-10 ID 10 Sydney (1989).JPG|23-31 July 1989 TEN-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-11-19h33m43s644.png|1989-90 TEN-10 ID Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 2.18.20 pm.png|23-31 July 1989 TVQ-10 ID Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 11.52.42 am.png|1989-90 TVQ-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-04-30-22h17m35s793.png|1989-90 ADS-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-04-30-22h20m32s076.png|1989-90 NEW-10 ID Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 8.17.45 PM.png|1989-90 CTC-7 ID 10-TV Australia.png|1989-90 continuity ID File:Ten 1990-91.png|1990-1991 ID 10 Perth (1990 Winter).jpg|Winter 1990 NEW-10 ID Ten 1990-91 Summer.png|Summer 1990/91 ID 1991-1999 Ten 1991 Launch.jpg|Ten's 1991 Network Launch File:Ten 1991-94.png|1991-94 ID Ten 1991-94 2.png|Ten's 1991 Network Launch ID ADS10 1991-94.png|1991-94 ADS-10 ID Ten 1992 Launch.jpg|Ten's 1992 Network Launch Ten 1993 Launch.png|Ten's 1993 Network Launch ATV10 1993-94.JPG|1993 ATV-10 ID Screen Shot 2018-08-25 at 12.57.00 pm.png|1993-94 TNQ-41 ID TEN10 1994.png|1994 TEN-10 ID 10 Brisbane (1994).JPG|1994 TVQ/TNQ ID 10 Adelaide (1994).JPG|1994 ADS-10 ID Ten 1995-96.PNG|1995-96 ID Ten 1997.JPG|1997 ID Ten 1997-98 Summer.png|Summer 1997/98 ID Ten 1998.JPG|1998-99 ID 1999-2018 Ten 1999.jpg|1999 ID Ten 2000.png|2000 'Sparklers' ID Ten 2000 2.png|2000 'Merry-Go-Round' ID Ten 2000-01 Summer 2.png|Summer 2000/01 ID Ten 2001-02.JPG|2001-02 ID 10 Brisbane (2001).JPG|2001 TVQ-10 ID Ten 2002-08.jpg|2002-08 ID Tenguide.png|2006 Snapshot of Ten's former 2001-2009 Electronic Program Guide Ten 2006-07 Summer.PNG|Summer 2006/07 ID Ten 2008-12.jpg|2008-2012 ID Ten 2009-10 Summer.jpg|Summer 2009/2010 Slogan Ten 2012.jpg|2012 Slogan Ten 2012-13.jpg|2012-2013 ID Ten 2013.jpg|2013 ID Ten 2014 Olympics Promo.jpg|2013-2014 ID used to promote the 2014 Olympics Ten 2014-.png|2014-2018 ID 2018-present Channel 10 2018 rebrand launch Channel 10 2018 Sponsor Billboard Channel 10 - Grant Denyer Ident (2018) Channel 10 2018 Ident - Light Channel 10 2018 Ident - Neon Channel 10 2018 Ident - Balloon & Playing for Keeps Promo Category:Special logos Category:Network Ten